There are numerous scooters in the market which require a steering handle to turn the scooter. The user has to use his hands to steer the handle in order to turn the wheels of the scooter. It will be more convenient and entertaining if the user can turn the scooter without using his hands to physically turn the steering handle, but simply by banking the scooter to one side.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved scooter without a steering handle for turning the scooter.